Hands Down
by Plain Berry
Summary: Ten Yamamoto and Gokudera drabbles based on ten random songs... Music meme dedicated to 8059. Rated for language.


Hands Down

Summary: Ten Yamamoto and Gokudera drabbles based on ten random songs... Music meme dedicated to 8059.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I know, life is full of disappointment.

* * *

My Heart (Paramore)

Yamamoto didn't know if it was the rain or his own tears that were sliding down his cheek as he lied Gokudera on the cold cement ground.

"Don't worry, Gokudera, you'll be okay," Yamamoto reassured his lover, stroking said lover on the cheek gently.

"I've been shot twice, baseball idiot," Gokudera managed to say, blood pouring out of his mouth between words.

"You'll be okay!" Yamamoto exclaimed, more forcefully as his eyebrows furrowed. He was once told that if you say a lie long enough, then it'll come true. Grabbing the dying man's hand and leading it to his own heart, he whispered the last words Gokudera would ever hear. "This heart it beats, beats for only you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucky (Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat)

"Yeah, the mission went well," Yamamoto replied on the phone. He gave a small chuckle. "It was actually pretty easy."

"Don't act cocky!" Gokudera replied harshly from the other end of the line. "You were probably just lucky!"

"No, the only thing I'm lucky about is that I'm in love with my best friend," The sword wielder replied with a big smile.

"I was never you best friend!" The silver haired bomber snapped. "You just kept following the tenth and I!"

Yamamoto gave an other chuckle. Gokudera always liked to deny the obvious. "Haha, okay then! Well, I have an other thing I'm lucky about."

Gokudera decided to humor him. "What?"

"I'm coming home again."

This time it was Gokudera's time to give a big smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Green Light (John Legend ft. Andre 3000)

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Gokudera asked, his eyes narrowing as he stopped playing the piano.

Since it was a party, Gokudera was one-hundred and ten percent sure Yamamoto was drunk... or brain damaged.

"I have an obsession with us getting down," the said drunk/brain damaged replied with a smile. But not his regular idiotic smile, it was some other kind ... the drunken smirk kind.

Yamamoto tried to sit on the piano stool beside pianist, but he pushed him off. "Back the hell away from me, baseball idiot!"

"Come on Gokudera! Give me the green light!"

"We're not driving, baseball idiot!" the bomber yelled as he got up and stormed off. Partly because he was and partly because he didn't want anyone to see that he was blushing.

"Just give me just one night! Even Steven Wonder got down sometimes!" Yamamoto yelled at him, which made everyone look at the two.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miracle (Paramore)

Gokudera blamed the death of Tsuyoshi Yamamoto (may he rest in peace) for Yamamoto's seriousness. At first Gokudera like it, but now (not matter how much he'd hate to admit it) he sort of miss the sword wielder's smiles and laughs.

But if Yamamoto putting his tongue down his throat and trying to undo his belt was going to make him normal, then Gokudera wouldn't allow it.

"What the hell are you doing?!"Gokudera yelled hotly, after he managed to push Yamamoto off him.

"I just want this pain to end right here and whenever I'm with you ... a miracle happens. I feel hope and the way I used to feel..."

"That doesn't mean you have to rape me!"

"You sounded like you liked it."

This is why Gokudera liked the old Yamamoto. The old Yamamoto didn't smirk that much!

"No, I didn't! We're both male by the way!"

"Yeah, but it's not faith if you use your eyes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With You (Chris Brown)

"Stop acting so paranoid Gokudera!" Yamamoto chuckled, trying to catch up with the bomber. "I swear I wasn't flirting with the girl! I only like you!"

Yamamoto tried to reach for Gokudera's jacket, but he was just brushed off.

"Back off baseball idiot! And leave me alone!"

Yamamoto frowned. Gokudera could be so temperamental sometimes. Why couldn't he just believe him? What could he do to believe him? An idea popped into his head... Don't Italians like to be serenaded?

"I need you boo!" Yamamoto started to sing ... very loudly.

Gokudera cringed and, with dynamite in hand, turned around.

"Gotta see you boo," Yamamoto continued to sing, walking up to the silver hair teen. It was some American song that he heard somewhere and just popped into his head. "Cause with every kiss and every hug. You make me fall in love, and now I can't be the only one. I bet it's--"

"Shut the hell up unless you want my ears to continue to bleed."

"Haha, so am I forgiven?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Simple, Starving to Be Save (Daphne Loves Derby)

"I just don't get it," Yamamoto said, looking up at the clouds.

"That's because you're a stupid baseball idiot," Gokudera replied. He sat beside the lying man. "Our fifteen year old selves are going to come here so they can hopefully fix the future because it's messed up."

"I guess," Yamamoto shrugged, getting up.

"What do you mean 'I guess'? Don't you want a better life then this?!"

"Yeah. I would want a life where my dad and Tsuna are still alive and the Millefiore was stopped, but there's one good thing about this life."

"What in the hell is that?"

"You," Yamamoto replied simply. He sat up and kissed Gokudera's forehead. "Even when the world just falls apart, I know I have you. And its all I need."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I grow up (The Pussycat Dolls)

Yamamoto always said he wanted to be a baseball player when he grew up since he was five. He dreamed of playing in the major leagues of Japan and even go to America. He could have been one too, but there was one problem: the Mafia.

He later learned, when his dreams of being a professional baseball player were so close, that the Mafia game he played since the age of fourteen was real. And the Mafia did not mix with baseball. It was like mixing sushi with orange juice.

But he really didn't care later on. When he grew up, he said that he wanted to be a professional baseball player with a beautiful wife ... but his reality was being a Mafioso with Gokudera. And that was better then anything he ever wished for.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fade Into the Background (Ne-Yo)

Gokudera couldn't believe it. Actually he could, but he just didn't want to. The tenth getting married ... to Kyoko!

Of course he was happy for the two, but there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him depressed about the whole thing. It wasn't jealously, it was something else that Yamamoto could clearly see.

"Are you okay, Gokudera?"Yamamoto asked at the reception as the two both watched the couple danced their first dance as husband and wife.

"Of course I am stupid," Gokudera replied icily. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"Your face. You look sad."

"No shit Sherlock! Do you know what this marriage means?"

"...Tax benefits?"

"No, you shit for brains!" Gokudera just wanted to take that cake knife and cut Yamamoto up. "It means that the tenth is just going to spend even more time with that women and all I can do is smile and fade into the background!"

"Sure hate to fade into the background, huh?"Yamamoto took Gokudera's angry sigh and slouch as a yes. "But when one door closes an other opens."

"Whoever came up with that line is a--"

Yamamoto cut off Gokudera with a kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maintain Consciousness (Relient K)

"HEY!" Gokudera yelled, smacking the rain guardian with a roll of papers. "I would like for you to maintain consciousness when I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry!" Yamamoto apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck and gave a chuckle. "I was losing interest!"

"Here at twenty-three it's the same old baseball idiot," the smaller of the two huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I just got distracted!"

"By what?"

The rain guardian smirked. "You."

"Hey! Don't touch me there!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Confessions Part 1 (Usher)

"Ayame..." Yamamoto said to his girlfriend uneasily.

"Yes, Yamamoto-kun?"

She's sweet, Yamamoto noted. Which is what made him feel even more guilty.

"I have a confession,"Yamamoto started, seriously. "It's been going on so long--"

"--What's been going on so long?" Ayame asked, fear in her eyes and tears already swelling up in them.

"That I've been doing you so wrong... I got someone on the side."

"What?!"

"Don't cry!" Yamamoto exclaimed, handing her a tissue. "I'm sorry. It's just what Gokudera makes me so happy and I love him and--"

"--Wait..."Ayame said... or was that a growl? The big eyes full of tears narrowed. "You've been cheating on me WITH A GUY?!"

* * *

A/N: If you want listen to any of the songs (or see where half of the lines in here came from!) then just go to my homepage and they'll be a youtube link to each song under "Hands Down Playlist". Oh yeah, and the title is just the eleventh song that played on my ipod.

So, hope you enjoyed it and remember that reviews are like chocolate: can't get enough of them! But flames are like malaria: not wanted!


End file.
